cιelo
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Winel pasa tiempo viendo al cielo, pidiendo una única cosa: ser correspondido por Sain. Mientras que un día se le concede, no de la forma que esperaba pero se hizo realidad. *wιnel х ѕaιn* / yaoι


Desde que vi el capítulo de "Inazuma Japan VS Angels Apostles" no pude dejar de imaginarme está pareja *¬*

Raro, lo sé.

Sin más, Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de ser así, todos los Ukes vestirían trajes provocadores y los Semes los violarían~_

_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **

- - : Diálogos.

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

Todos los personajes que se mencionan, son del equipo Angels Apostles. Mientras que Belzebu y Desta son de Demon Army World Z. Algunos también pertenecieron a Dark Angel.

* * *

**Cielo.**

**(Winel x Sain)**

Todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo, ¿por qué Winel se pasaba tanto viendo el cielo? En sus ratos libres, en la noche, incluso durante los entrenamientos, siempre dirigía una mirada triste al azul cielo. Una rubia de ojos azules con mirada fija se acerco a él.

- ¿Winel, qué te pasa? – Preguntó.

- Nada Aiel, nada. – Fue la única respuesta por parte del rubio de ojos avellana, Winel.

- Es que haz estado raro últimamente y…

- Que no es nada Aiel. – Un poco molesto.

- Winel…

- Déjame solo, por favor. – Sin apartar su mirada del cielo.

- Claro… - Se retiro de allí, una chica de cabellos crema se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? – Preocupada.

- Si Guel, él está bien. Vamos a preparar la comida. – Llevándose a la chica.

Acostado sobre el basto y suave pasto verde, con sus manos en su nuca y sus avellanas orbes contemplando el cielo, disfrutando del silencio. ¿Siempre solía hacer eso? No, solamente desde que lo conoció a "él". Él había traído el amor a su vida, junto con el sufrimiento, con sus incesantes muestras de preocupación o ignorancia hacía su persona, su impecable actitud sería e inexpresiva.

- Ah… - Suspira. - ¿Yo tengo que decirlo o dejo todo como está?

Siempre se lo preguntaba al cielo y a si mismo, ¿cuál era la mejor opción? Declarar un amor prohibido o simplemente seguirlo sufriendo.

- No pareces corresponder esto…

Si se lo decía y lo rechazaba, no podría soportar el dolor de perderlo como amigo. Pero sentía que en cualquier momento dado explotaría.

- Tú pareces más interesado en Aiel o quizás Guel. – Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios - ¿Y cómo no? Si son chicas y yo un chi- - Fue interrumpido por una presencia.

- ¿Winel? – Se acerca a el - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sain… - Sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerar su pulso. El chico de cabello anaranjado trenzado y ojos azules se sentó a su lado.

- Las chicas están preocupadas por ti. Dicen que estás raro… Bueno más de lo usual. – Con un tono divertido.

- Yo no soy raro Sain. – Mirándolo mal.

- Un poco menos que Nenel, pero si eres raro. – Extrañamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Ah… ¿Y por qué de tan buen humor? – Era raro ver sonreír a Sain, él siempre era serio en TODO.

- ¿Hm? – Levanta una ceja - ¿No puedo sonreír de vez en cuando?

- Si, digo, pero… - Suspira – Olvídalo… - Regresando su mirada al cielo.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante? – Haciendo lo mismo que el rubio.

- Es interesante ver lo inmenso que es. _Y con esa inmensidad, apaciguar mi dolor por ti…_

- Ah, en verdad eres raro…

- Que no soy raro Sain. – Sonríe de medio lado.

- Casi lo olvido. – Mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca una carta. – Te la envía Belzebu. – Dándole la carta con un poco de molestia.

- ¿De Belzebu? – Toma la carta - ¿Por qué te molestas? – Con una pequeña pisca de esperanza. – _Tal vez el está ce… _

- Por que… Sabes que odio hacer de mensajero y traer las cartas que mandan. – Simple y seca respuesta.

- Ah… - La esperanza se desvaneció en un instante, al parecer no tenía oportunidad con él. – Juró que no pasará de nuevo. – Viendo la carta entre sus manos.

- ¿Y qué dice? – Acercándose al rubio.

- Ya Sain, tú no eres curioso. ¿Qué te pasa? – Fijando su mirada seria en la del Capitán.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Desviando su mirada.

- Sain. – Con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Ah, Aiel me llama! – A punto de marcharse, su muñeca es tomada por el oji-avellana.

- ¡No es cierto Sain-Sama! – Gritó la chica mencionada no muy lejos de ahí.

- _¡Te voy a matar Aiel! _¡Pero si es Guel la que me lla…!

- No es cierto Sain… - Respondió la chica desde una ventana cerca de ahí.

- A-Ah…

- Sain. ¿Sonríes, te pones curioso, mientes? – Lo ve mal. - ¿Quién eres en verdad o qué es lo que te pasa? – Lo jala haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

- S-Solo q-quise cambiar… Un poco. – Sonríe nervioso.

- Bien. – Lo suelta.

Todo quedo en un incómodo silencio, Sain estaba muy nervioso y por otro lado Winel seguía con su mirada fija al cielo como tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas. Por otro lado Guel miraba la escena incrédula, en el campo no podían ni siquiera ver un poco de expresión en el Capitán, ¡ni siquiera cuando anotaban gol! Él siempre decía las cosas por más duras que fuesen y ahora está como colegiala embobada sin poder decir nada. Sin más remedio, el rubio abrió la carta y embozó una sonrisa.

- _Gracias Belzebu…_- Tal sonrisa no paso desapercibida por el Capitán.

- ¿Te invitó a salir?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. El me… Hizo un favor.

- ¿Favor? Sabes que está completamente prohibido hacer tratos y/o favores con los Demon. – Con tono de reproche.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo de Desta, ¿no lo crees? – Guardando la carta.

- Eso no es igual, es totalmente diferente.

- Claro que si Sain. – Con tono sarcástico.

- _¿Por qué te comportas así?_ – Viendo al suelo. – Ne, Winel.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Q-Qué…? – Traga saliva y se arma de valor. - ¿Qué piensas sobre las relaciones de chico x chico? – Jugando con su trenza.

- ¿Ha que viene eso? – Sain niega. – Pues, aunque se nos tiene prohibido… Pienso que sería muy… Ah, no se bien como decirlo, no soy bueno con esas cosas.

- Ah, bien… Supongamos que tú y yo bueno… Que yo te gusté a ti y tú a mí. ¿Qué pensarías o qué piensas que dirían los demás? – A cada palabra, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sain aumentaban.

- Eh… - Se sonroja por la palabra "tú y yo" – Pensaría que es lo más genial que puede pasar en mi vida y me importaría poco lo que piensen los demás. – Siguiéndole el juego.

- E-Entiendo, y si quizás yo, bueno te… Si yo te besará… ¿Me odiarías? – Eso descoloco un poco a Winel.

- _¿Acaso el se me está declarando? _

- ¿Winel?

- A-Ah. ¿Odiarte? Al contrario. – Toma la mano de Sain y se acerca demasiado a su rostro. - ¿Y si yo lo hiciera, me odiarías tú?

- Claro… Claro que no…

- Entonces, estoy tranquilo. – Junta sus labios con los de Sain.

En otra parte, el par de chicas veía la escena con un tremendo sonrojo y una alegría, las dos tapaban sus bocas mutuamente para no gritar. El oji-azul correspondía al rubio en el beso, sintiendo extraño no tener ese sentimiento de culpa que siempre imagino, inconcientemente sus manos pasaron alrededor del cuello profundizando así el beso, el centrocampista posó sus manos en la fina cintura del delantero, luego de unos cuantos minutos el aire empezó a faltar por lo que se separaron.

- Winel… Te quiero.

- Yo igual Sain.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, Winel dirigió su mirada a Sain y estaba a punto de volver a besarle cuando…

- ¡WINEL! – Un sonoro gritó le despertó, abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrando al chico con el que estuvo soñando, muy enfadado.

- Sain… - Un poco frustrado, ¿o sea que todo fue un sueño? - ¿Qué pasa?

- Llevo horas tratando de despertarte. Si que tienes el sueño pesado.

- Lo siento.

- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir. – Dándole la mano para que este se levante.

- Está bien. – Toma su mano y se levanta.

- Por cierto Winel. – Adelantándose al chico. – Tus labios son muy suaves~ – Adentrándose en el templo.

- ¿Qué? – Sonrojado. - ¡¿Sain? – Lo sigue - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Dímelo tú~

- ¡Sain!

- ¡Jajaja! Es que como no despertabas, Aiel y Guel me dieron la idea de que…

- ¿D-De qué?

- De que te despertará con un beso~ – Con tono divertido.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Buenas noches Winel-Kun! – Entrando a su habitación.

- H-Hm… - Se acerca a la ventana y ve al cielo – No fue como mi sueño… Pero de igual manera, gracias… - Sonrió, se aparto de la ventana y fue hasta su habitación.

* * *

Aww~ Happy Ending~

Espero les gusté. Sayo~


End file.
